


I Shot You, You Kissed Me

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had another dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shot You, You Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for While You Were Sleeping.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was 18:00.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional

Jack entered Danielle’s office, making a mental note that the time was 6:15 – the end of their day. “Bought you a latte and bran muffin. Are you finished?”

Danielle stifled a yawn. “Yeah, I’m finished. Thanks for the coffee Jack.”

“What do you think your dream means?”

Danielle released a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know what it means Jack, there’s nothing about shooting dreams in any of my dream books.”

“Carter, where do you usually keep you gun?” Jack probed.

“On the nightstand but in the dream it was under my pillow.”

A hint of worry escaped Jack’s eyes. “Is something scaring you?”

Danielle picked at her muffin, nibbling on a small chunk. “There have been a few break-ins recently.”

Jack chuckled insipidly. “So you shot me because you want me to stay,” he teased.

“No Jack, it’s not that. Sleeping with the gun near me, it’s more of a safety net for me. Protection if you want to call it that.”

Confusion escaped Jack’s eyes. “Where does shooting me fit into the break-ins and your dreams?”

“I don’t know Jack, but I had another bad dream last night,” Danielle admitted, nervously.

“What did you dream about last night?” Jack asked.

Danielle shook her head. “You kissed me,” she replied despondently.

Jack’s eyes widened with pleasant surprise. “What?”

“Don’t say it,” Danielle warned.

“Been with me makes you feel complete.” Jack smiled hopefully.

Danielle rolled her eyes at him, throwing a few broken pieces of muffin at him. “I said not to say it, Jack.”

Jack leant forwards. “You know I’m right,” he joked.

“You not right Jack.”

“I’m not?” Jack asked, feigning shock.

“No you’re not Jack, you were a terrible kisser.”

Jack chortled at Danielle’s statement. “That was a dream Carter; you haven’t had the real thing.”

“I know it was just a dream and believe me I do not want the real thing either.”


End file.
